This invention relates to a rectangular container assembly, and more particularly relates to such a rectangular container assembly which is easily operated by a special designed cover.
Heretofore, various kinds of containers have been developed in many parts of the world in order to meet different requirements. It is obvious that most developements have been devoted to round-shaped containers; moreover, the improvement of the containers is showing a tendency to contain special contents so that the containers are required to be more precise and complicated.
This invention has arisen from work in seeking to be easily operated to contain general contents in rectangular containers.